what happend after the kiss
by Peddie4TheWindXx
Summary: this story is about the moments the happen after jerome and joy kiss and nice sweet story/story is better than the summary rated T for language and to be safe
1. dont fall

**Hi guys first story I'm exited review if you want remember PM me if you have any other ideas for a story set after the big jeroy kiss xoxoxox **

**eddie:tell them the truth and i will give you a cookie **

**me:I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS ONLY THE STORY LINE EDDIE COOKIE NOW **

**eddie:here you go *hands me cookie***

**me:yaayayayy i love you **

**eddie: i know you do **

Joys POV...

Jerome kissed me not just like a little kiss a passionate on I was shocked at first but then I kissed back I wrapped my arms round his neck everything about Fabien and me wanting to split him And Nina up wanting to date him and wanting to comfort him after she left all diapered my mind went blank and all I could think was JEROME CLARKE...JEROME CLAKE IS KISSING ME and to my surprise I liked it I wanted to kiss him I thought I hated him boy was I wrong I walked back to the house wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the pot hole in front of me I tripped and fell to the ground I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and my heart stopped when I looked up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at me

"J-Jerome" I croaked out

"Watch where you're going joy-less" he smirked

From that moment on I knew I was in love with Jerome Clarke...

**Hope you like it will be updating chapter 2 soon about joy trying to get Jerome to understand she likes him and Jerome trying to tell joy she likes him xxx the story will probably go up 2 5 chapters see you guy review if you want xxx PEACE **


	2. be mine

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to updated I have been busy I would just like to say a big thank you to ****jenifcent3007 ****for my first review **

**Joy: tell them about you know **

**Me: okay joy but where is Eddie **

**Joy: he's ill and Patricia is taking care of him so here I am **

**Me: okay cool oh and I don't own house of Anubis happy reading **

JoysPOV

I couldn't stop think about the other day when Jerome stopped me from falling after he caught me he pulled me to my feet asking if I was okay I just nodded then he said he had to find Alfie again I just nodded staring at him when he ran off I just stood there for a while the sun shining through the tree's my heart was in my throat and all I could do was smile like a idiot I my head all I could do was replay the scene in my head his amazing crystal blue eyes looking down at me his cute little signature smirk his warmth his strong arms just him was all I could think about the stupid little nicknames he gave everyone just to show he cared a little I sighed sweetly

"Joy are you even listening to me right now" Mara huffed

"Oh right sorry Mara what where you saying" I asked as nicely and kindly as possible

"I said I think Jerome is really into you we should really crush his heart now like on your next date crush his heart just like he crushed mine" she grinned evilly

My heart sank crush his heart I couldn't crush his heart I love him I sympathise with mare I really do but I think she is taking this a little too far I mean willow was over it heck she had already moved on and as willow would say right now my ora was dark forest green and for those of you who don't have to listen to willow ramble on about ora colours dark green wasn't good

"JOY" Mara yelled

"Sorry" I whispered

"Something is up with you today really I will leave you alone oh willows here willow come here and help joys she has ora problems" Mara shouted arcos the hall

Oh no not...

"What's up butter cup" willow asked over excitedly interrupting my thoughts

"come on tell willow huh your ora is dark forest green "told you guys "why" she tilted her head to the side pouting obviously trying to get into my head but before I could even answer willow piped in with

"Mara's obsession with getting Jerome back troubles" god this girl was good she should become a therapist

"What about Maras obsession with getting Jerome back" she tilted her head to the side again

"Well ...

"You like Jerome" she gasped okay this girl is really starting to creep me out now

"Yes help me willow what do I do" I almost begged I was so lost about this

Willow stood up with a beaming smile skipping to the door her ginger curls bobbing side to side she stopped and turned around straightening out her skirt

"Go get him" she whispered before walking out

And that is exactly what I was going to do I was going to make Jerome mine no matter what

Jerome's POV

She was just breath taking her chocolate brown eyes and dark curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders her perfect lips I just wanted to kiss overtime I saw them she was so small and fragile so perfect I want her to myself I want her to be mine for forever and always I want and I will make joy mercer mine no matter what

...the next day at breakfast still Jerome's POV...

I sat down at the table everyone else was there except mercer I saw to empty seats at the head to the table yes plan be mine started now alfie came up with the name I sat down in one of the seats pulling the other one out for joy Mara was scolding me with her eyes she got up from the table storming out Patricia and Eddie left hand in hand Eddie kissing her neck and them laughing together she chucked grapes into his mouth giggling as they left aflie and willow left to "talk" more like make out and KT and Fabien walked out arms linked as she gave him half a muffin I am happy he found a new girl it was only me left as joy came down the stairs looking more beautiful as ever and sat down next to me pouring herself some orange juice

"Morning" I smiled handing her a plate of pancakes

"Morning and thanks" she replied taking one

"we're going to be late want to walk with me" I asked pushing my chair in and offering my hand she took it and stood next to me I pushed her chair in as well we said goodbye to Trudy and made our way out the door I looked at her all the way there listening to every word she said paying attention to every little detail

...if only she'd be mine


	3. first dates and iloveyou's

**Hi** **guys sorry for not updating** **I've been really busy hope you like the chapter xoxoxox PLEASE REVIEW **

Jerome'sPOV

Come on Clarke suck it up just ask her ….joy I've been thinking …. No …..Joy maybe…. No ….joy y'know we could… No … joy would you go out with me…. There got it just ask her alfie says she likes you, you like her so just ask. okay I'll do it just got to find her just then as if by magic I bumped into joy turning round a corner she look angry when her books spilled over the floor but then she saw me, she smiled fixing her blazer bending down to pick up her books I got down first piling them up and placing them in her tiny hands

"Thanks Jerome I owe you one" her chocolate brown eyes glistened she began walking away_ask her_ _Jerome hurry_I thought to myself I spun round on my heel

"JOY" I yelled

"Mmhh" she replied I ran to catch up with her

"About that favour…" I dragged out "would you be interested in perhaps going on a date with me"

"Of course I would Jerome" she pulled me into a bear hug she was strong for such a little person

"Must go history is awaiting" she said pulling away "text me when and where she called over her solder running to her class

JoysPOV 

_Jerome ask__ed me out yayyyyyy happy dance_was all I could think after he asked _play it cool joy, play it off cool _was my second thought _I was cool right oh good what if I wasn't he's going to think I'm a total spaz arhhhh my life is a nightmare relax it went fine why__ hasn't me text me I was a spaz he still hasn't text me omg its only been 10 minutes I'm going psycho arhhhh great now I can't breathe what is wrong with me I'm hyperventilating I'm going to pass out _

Luckily miss saw me freaking out

"joy would you like to go outside to get some fresh air" miss diamond asked

"Awh thanks miss" I answered picking up my folders and bolting out of class I ran outside and leaned against a wall catching my breath I hung my head my curly brown hair fell over my face as I picked off red nail varnish my phone rang in my pocket I got a text I clicked on it playing with the gems on the phone case waiting for the message to load it read…

**When now where behind you ;) xoxoxox ~ Jerome **

Sliding my phone into my pocket I turned around to see Jerome stood there arm out stretched for me I smiled latching onto him

"Where are we going" I asked kicking pebbles with my feet as we walked

"The movies"

"Yay I love the movies"

"I know" he grinned smugly we reached his car**(*AN: Jerome can drive in this story) **he pulled open the door I jumped in he ran round the over side getting in and starting the engine I rolled down my window sicking my head out watching the streets as we went by Jerome just laughed saying I looked like a dog sticking my head out the window and It was weird I came back with were going to a cinema in are school uniform it's a weird afternoon we finally pulled up at the cinema Jerome bought us a large popcorn and two large slushy's the movie wasn't the best so we just sat in the back mucking around I was trying to through popcorn into Jerome's mouth he failed evrytime wasting half the popcorn and It was now scattered all over the floor after a few more tries he caught one

"YESSSSSS" we both cheered resaving shhhh sounds and disapproving looks we just laughed soon the movie ended and we left the theatre we made our way back to the car Jerome grabbed my hand and entwined are fingers I looked up at him smiling he grabbed my other hand and pulled me to face him

"joy I can't even being to explain how great this date has been it was perfect just like you" he played with a strand of my brown hair and creased my check which was bright red at the moment "I don't know how to put this but I think I love you but if you don't love me ba….." I hushed him with my index finger

"Joy what are you …" I grabbed him pulling him in our lips connected it felt like magic a load of fireworks shot of in my head the kiss was passionate and intense my arms locked around his neck his hands where in my hair making a right mess of it we both pulled away grinning from ear to ear he held me in his arms hugging me tightly

"Jerome I love you too" I mumbled into his shirt but I knew he could hear me

"Thank lord for that" he said making me laugh I stood on my tip toes and leaned in for a short sweet kiss

"HOW COULD YOU I THOURGHT WE WERE FRIENDS YOU ARE SUCH A ROOTEN BITCH" I hear someone cry I turned around and gasped it was …

**Cliff hanger ohhh you can probably guess who it is though thanks for reading and please review I love reading the reviews **** xoxoxox **


End file.
